A New Home
by RisingQueen2
Summary: When Peter realizes his feeling for Matt aka Daredevil he goes to talk it over with his boyfriend Wade. Ft. Fatherly Tony Stark. Part 4 of Home'Verse


"What's up spidey?" Tony asked as he slid onto a stool across from Peter at the breakfast bar. The teen was gnawing on the end of a pen as he stared unseeingly at the work in front of him.

"Huh?" Peter startled out of his trance to see Tony lifting an eyebrow at him with that knowing look on his face.

"You look like something is on your mind, wanna share?" Tony asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Uh it's kind of personal I guess…" Peter trailed off.

"James is out with Harley doing some bird watching or something in the park. The tower is empty minus and our girl FRIDAY and she'll make herself scarce if needed." Tony pointed out making Peter nod slowly as he steeled himself up for the conversation he was about to have.

"Well I have feelings about someone, about a guy…" Peter started unsure if this was a good idea.

"Yes, yes Wade Wilson, you two are dating so I assume some sort of feelings are involved, but as you are legal and in college now there is nothing I can do about it anymore." Tony said obviously grumpy about the fact his spider was all grown up and he couldn't stop him from dating Deadpool of all people.

"No I love Wade, but I um… Have feelings for someone else too…" Peter rubbed his neck not making eye contact with Tony.

"It's Daredevil aka Matt Murdock isn't it?" Tony asked knowingly as he sipped his coffee.

"What! How did you know? Am I that obvious?" Peter's shock turned into meekness by the end of the sentence.

"No I just notice things and I know what love for you looks like. I mean I trip over both Wade and Matt's weapons every time I go into your room." Tony pointed out making Peter blush and duck his head.

"Am I that obvious?" Peter whispered trying not to sound worried.

"Not at all, but I am more observant than most give me credit for." Tony reassured Peter while patting the young man's head in a fatherly gesture that seemed to come naturally.

"I just don't know what to tell Wade…" Peter wrung his hands together as he tried to keep it all together.

"I know Wilson, he'll take it in stride. If he does hurt you then James and I will kick his ass and I'm sure Harley will upgrade his potato gun to help." Tony promised and somehow it made Peter feel better about the talk he knew he had to have with Wade soon.

"Thanks Dad." Peter whispered and was rewarded with a beaming smile and another hair ruffle as Tony left the kitchen knowing when Peter needed his space. Peter ran his hands through his hair, as he thought over his next move, grateful that Tony had left him to some time alone.

Peter pushed his college work away knowing he would get nothing else done until he talked to Wade.

"FRIDAY can you tell Deadpool to meet me at the top of the tower?" Peter hurried towards his room to put on his suit.

"Got it Spidey." FRIDAY sounded far too cheerful using Tony's nickname for him almost on reflex.

Peter allowed FRIDAY to guide the elevator up to the rooftop that still had the markings of the Bifrost from Thor's comings and going's in the past burned into the cement. Peter settled on the edge of the building and started to swing his feet as he waited for his lover to join him.

"Hey there baby boy." Wade said cheerfully as he dropped down on the roof and took up the spot next to Spiderman, planting a loud kiss on his cheek through the fabric's of both their masks.

"I need to tell you something Wade." Peter blurted out not wanting to put it off any longer in case he chickened out.

"What is it Petey pie?" Wade asked as he laced their fingers together happily.

"I'm in love with Matt too!" Peter said quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up under his mask as he ducked his head not wanting to see Wade's reaction.

"Well obviously." Wade said just like Tony had and Peter looked at him so fast he almost got whiplash.

"Obviously?" Peter squeaked.

"I know what you look like when you're in love baby." Wade said soothingly as he rubbed his thumb over Peter's hand subconsciously.

"…You aren't mad?" Peter's voice was quiet and unsure.

"How can I be mad when I'm in love with the horned devil too?" Wade asked curiously.

"…We're both idiots aren't we?" Peter let out a snort of disbelieving laughter. "What are you going to do now?"

"I vote we go talk to old devil horn's!" Wade suggested cheerfully as he tugged Peter to his feet.

"Alright fine, hang on Deadpool." Peter shot a web to a nearby tower.

"I'm never letting go sweetie." Wade clung to Peter's back as the two dropped off the top of the tower and headed towards Hell's Kitchen.

"This is a bad idea, a really bad idea." Peter fretted as he and Wade stood outside the front door to Matt's place. Usually they would just barge in via window or the roof access but Peter had insisted they use the door and Wade suggested they ditch their masks for this talk.

"I'm right here and the worst he can say is no and then we leave." Wade laced his fingers with Peter glad when his lover squeezed back tightly.

"Are you two going to come in or not?" Matt's voice came from inside the flat making the two wince forgetting that Matt has super hearing basically.

"Hey Matt." Peter greeted less cheerfully than normal as the two stepped into the flat to see Matt lazing on his couch, bandages haphazardly wrapped around his left upper arm. Peter tutted as he sat at Matt's side to redo them on reflex, as it seemed to happen a lot while Wade found a beer and sank into the chair next to the couch.

"What do you think I'm going to say no to?" Matt asked obvious to the look the two men exchanged.

"Matt listen, we've come to realize something and we wanted to share it with you…" Peter gnawed on his lower lip nervously. Matt turned towards him, his eyes hazy but still somehow full of concern as his hand came up to stop Peter from biting his lip.

"We're both in love with you and want to know if you feel the same way." Wade blurted out.

"Wade!" Peter glared at him.

"What? You know beating around the bush doesn't work with Matty boy."

"…Is that true Peter?" Matt's voice was soft as his fingers gently traced Peter's lips making the younger man swallow nervously as he knew Matt could hear how fast his heart was beating.

"Yes." Peter whispered truthfully giving Wade a side glance noting how his lover seemed just as nervous as he was feeling.

"Good." Matt's breath was hot against Peter's face as their lips brushed together. "I was hoping my feelings were returned."

"Matt?" Peter gasped as his head was tilting just right for their lips to slot together again.

"He loves us too baby boy." Wade's voice was full of awe and was right at Peter's side, he must have moved when the other two had been kissing.

"Come here red eyes." Wade tugged Matt into their own kiss, but their hands remained on Peter to make sure he was included at all times.

"Are we really doing this?" Peter asked in awe as he reached out to trace Matt's jawline.

"We're already basically dating, everyone thought we were and we've been friend's for AGES, so I don't really see the problem." Wade pointed out as he and Matt broke their kiss so Matt could lean into Peter's touch.

"We will have to talk about this in more depth." Matt murmured, the lawyer in him peeking through.

"We'll figure the details out tomorrow, but fuck I really want to see you ride him baby boy." Wade's voice was rough and lust filled. Peter let out a soft moan as his cock twitched at the idea of having Matt inside of him.

"Peter?" Matt turned to press a kiss to said man's palm.

"Please Matt, can I?" Peter's voice was husky and slightly desperate.

"Come here." Matt easily tugged Peter onto his lap to engage him in another kiss while Wade tugged at their clothes working the fabric off of them until a naked Peter was straddling an equally naked Matt. The lawyer's hard cock was rubbing against Peter's perky ass in a way that had them both groaning into their kiss while Wade moaned as he palmed his own cock as he knelt at Matt's feet with his own plan.

Wade parted Peter's ass cheeks and dove in with his lips and tongue, intent on opening the younger man up. Peter let out a keen as Wade's tongue rubbed against all the right spots. Matt's hands explored every inch of Peter's chest while Peter rested his forehead against Matt's, kissing the other man every so often when Wade didn't press against his prostate teasingly that had him reduced to a mess of moans.

"He's ready for you Matt." Wade said, voice rough and thick when he pulled back as his hand slowly stroked Matt's cock getting him ready for the next part of their night.

"I'll go slow." Matt promised as he grasped Peter's hips lifting him up while Wade kept a firm grip on the base of Matt's cock to keep him straight up for Peter.

"Matt!" Peter was cut off by a loud groan of pleasure as Matt's cock filled him inch by inch. Peter grabbed onto Matt's shoulders for balance as he pushed down taking more and more of the other hero's cock inside of himself.

"Just like that Peter." Matt crooned when he was fully sheathed inside of the younger man; the tight heat gripping him hard and it took all of his self-control not to come then and there.

"Fuck you look amazing like this, you both do." Wade said as his hands ran over their joined bodies in reverence. Peter wrapped his arms around Matt's neck to pull him into another kiss as he slowly rolled his own hips once he had gotten used to the feeling of Matt inside of him.

The action drew a groan out of Matt as his fingers moved to dig into the supple flesh of Peter's rather shapely behind. This urged Peter to move his hips fasted, basically bouncing up and down on Matt's cock eagerly.

Peter threw his head backwards to groan wantonly as the head of Matt's cock brushed over his prostate making his own length leak more pre-cum. Wade was suddenly there, his scared hand stroking over the heated skin in the way that he knew made Peter go insane. Meanwhile Wade leaned in to kiss Matt as Peter picked up his pace, rocking his hips and lifting them up and slamming them down.

"Peter, fuck!" Matt grunted as he felt his climax approached, urged on by his new lover's actions and the way he was squeezing around him on every thrust.

"Matt, oh god." Peter groaned as he circled his hips down against Matt's cock making it press against his prostate again, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Wade suddenly lifted Peter up off of Matt making them both whimper in loss before Wade wrapped his hand around both of their leaking cocks forming a tight fist. Peter got the idea first and started to buck up into Wade's hand, groaning happily at the friction Wade's hand and Matt's cock had on his own. Matt followed Peter's actions and pulled the two into their first three way kiss as the two reached their releases, their moans muffled by the kiss as their cum spilled over onto Wade's hand and the other's cock.

Peter managed to roll himself onto the couch next to Matt, breathing heavily as he was wiped out. He usually had better stamina than that but that orgasm took everything out of him. He smiled as Matt and Wade pressed light kisses to his face and then to each others before Matt reached down and started to jerk Wade's own erection.

Matt did this while kissing Wade with tongue and nips of teeth. Peter watched happily as the two tangled together on the couch next to him as Matt worked to get their lover off. It didn't take long; Wade was always into voyeurism and Peter was surprised he had lasted as long as he did. Peter was proven right by the muffled noise Wade gave as ropes of cum laced Matt's hand and the two slumped down onto the couch. Peter smiled fondly and wormed his way in between the two whom easily allowed his movements and curled around him on either side.

"Details tomorrow." Matt reminded them as he stroked his clean fingers through Peter's hair while Wade tossed his arm across both their waists.

"Sex tomorrow too." Wade added on.

"Sleep you idiots." Peter huffed, eyes already shut and he was warm and content between his lovers he was not ready to think.

"Your idiots baby boy." Wade said smugly and Matt hummed his agreement before he buried his face against Peter's soft hair letting out his own noise of contentment.

Peter figured it wasn't a good time to let the two know that Tony, James and Harley would be coming after them to give them the 'shovel' talk sometime this week, he didn't want to ruin the moment after all.


End file.
